Ziperator
Ziperator is a special evolution Bakugan. It is a spinning Bakugan by using a ripcord, which might mean it's part of the BakuZoom series. It was first shown at The 2010 World Toy Fair. It looks like a Heavy Metal Bakugan. The metal band that runs along its body spins when you pull the rip cord out. It can evolve from any core Bakugan under 710 Gs. Information Description Ziperator is a Super Assault Bakugan. He takes a laser chain whip, brandishes it, and attacks the opponent. Ziperator wraps his enormous wings around an enemy and squeezes it tight until it collapses. He has a high pitched call which deafens his enemies. He also pile drives his enemies to the ground with brutal force. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders A Ventus Ziperator appeared in episode 9 along with A Darkus Ramdol and lost against Helix Dragonoid and Coredem. A Pyrus Ziperator named Neo Ziperator, who is carrying The Element, battled [[Linehalt]] and Plitheon in episode 11 along with Hawktor. In episode 12, Neo Ziperator closed himself in the presence of the Gundalians so they could not have The Element. Later on, however, when he appeared before Drago in battle, he built a bubble-like shield and then presented himself to Drago, telling him it was his destiny to meet him and finally gave The Element to Drago. This causes Drago to evolve into Lumino Dragonoid. He then later appeared in Linus' dream to say goodbye, probably dying like Wavern. In Episode 14, a Haos Ziperator was seen defending Neathia from the Gundalians alongside a Haos Longfly. In episode 18, a Haos Ziperator was used along with 2 Splights and a Volt Elezoid. Multiple Ziperator and Splight rode Darkus Ramdol in Sid Returns. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1 of Mechtanium Surge, a Darkus Ziperator was used by an unamed brawler to battle Dan and Drago. In episode 7, one of the Bash Brothers used a Darkus Ziperator against Anubias. However, it was defeated easily by Horridian and his BakuNano. In episode 8, one was defeated aggressively by Shun and Taylean. In episode 10, a Ventus Ziperator appeared along with a Darkus Jetro and Pyrus Fangoid, trying to surround Bolcanon. It was defeated by Hyper Pulsor though. In Behind the Mask Ben, Jack, Robin and Noah use Pyrus, Aquos, Ventus and Subterra Ziperators respectively. They are used to defeat several Chaos Bakugan and protect Dan and Drago. It appears that they look a little bit different then Gundalian Invaders. Ben, Robin, Jack and Noah used their Ziperators again in Interspace Armageddon. They defeated Bolcanon and Vertexx, but they were defeated by Horridian. In Dark Moon and The Final Takedown, they were used again to fight off the Mechtogan Titans. ;Ability Cards * Dual Battle: Adds 400 Gs to each Bakugan using the ability and causes Ziperator to ride Ramdol. * Chain Whip: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. (Ventus) * Duke Gear: (Darkus) * Tetra Blaster: (Subterra/Pyrus) * Slap Ton: (Pyrus/Aquos) * Omni Pulse: (Ventus) * Ninja Boost: (Aquos) Game It evolves from any BakuCore Bakugan under 710 Gs and his special ability is: If this battle is on an enemy's gate, your Ziperator gets +100 G-Power. Aquos and Darkus Ziperators have 1100 Gs, while Pyrus and Haos ones have 1050 Gs. Ziperator can link with Battle Gear. It was released in September/October along with Quakix Gorem, Gyrazor and Irisca. With it's G-Power scores, Ziperator would qualify for the BakuSuper G series. Although it can be equiped with most Battle Gear as is, its chest piece can be folded down for larger Battle Gear, such as Gigarth or Axator Gear. Bakugan Dimensions [[Supersonic Dive|'Supersonic Dive']] is Ziperator's ability on Bakugan Dimensions. It is a light attack that ignores Interrupt Defenses. Trivia *Even though Ziperator and Neo Ziperator are alike in ball form, they are different in Bakugan form. *Ventus Ziperator is the first Bakugan that is seen riding on Ramdol. *Ziperator is commonly referred to as Zip Zam throughout the anime. *Ziperator's eyes are similar to a bug's eyes in Bakugan Form. *Up until episode 10, Ziperator has only been seen in Darkus on Mechtanium Surge. *Ziperator is one of the few Gundalian Invaders Bakugan to be seen in Mechtanium Surge. *Although Battle Gear can be put on it in real life it can't have Battle Gear on Bakugan Dimensions because it is a Super Assault. *Ziperator along with Sprayzer, are the only two Super Assaults to be able to equip Battle Gear. *The Ninja Boost and Tetra Blaster joint ability is very similar to Drago's Revolution-O and Wonder Superior abilities and Rubanoid's Red Deeper ability. *In Dark Moon, Ben, Robin, Noah, and Jack's Ziperators more physically resemble Neo Ziperator rather than the Ziperators that are seen throughout the season. *In Dark Moon, Ben, Robin, Noah, and Jack's Ziperators make poses similar to those of the Ginyu Force from Dragon Ball Z. Gallery Anime vz4.PNG|Ventus Ziperator and Darkus Ramdol (up close) vz5.PNG|Ventus Ziperator and Darkus Ramdol zv1.PNG|Ventus Ziperator in sphere mode zv2.PNG|Ventus Ziperator in real mode File:Nz6.PNG|Neo Ziperator File:Nz4.PNG|Neo Ziperator File:Ziperator=Longy.png|Haos Ziperator Hb36.jpg|Haos Ziperator alongside Longfly and Merlix Picture 417.png|Pyrus Neo Ziperator. Jetnzipms1.JPG|Darkus Zipeator and Subterra Jetro Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 5.27.33 PM.png|Darkus Ziperator using Duke Gear Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 1.37.17 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-24 at 9.48.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 1.37.51 AM.png|Subterra Ziperator using Tetra Blaster Screen shot 2011-07-24 at 9.49.30 PM.png|Pyrus Ziperator using Slap Ton Screen shot 2011-07-24 at 9.50.06 PM.png|Ventus Ziperator using Omni Pulse Screen shot 2011-07-24 at 9.50.36 PM.png|Aquos Ziperator using Ninja Boost Screen Shot 2011-07-28 at 6.31.37 PM.JPG|Subterra Ziperator Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 7.00.50 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-11 at 7.15.48 PM.JPG|Ziperator's attacking speechless.jpg Game File:IMG_3969.jpg|Prototype Pyrus Ziperator Zip and Road Burn.JPG NewBDpics 001.JPG File:DSC09920.jpg|Pyrus Ziperator File:DSC09921.jpg|Pyrus Ziperator File:DSC09862.jpg|Aquos Ziperator File:DSC09861.jpg|Aquos Ziperator Zipzampic.jpg|Packaged Haos Ziperator 51aM4YYQl8L. SL500 .jpg 51JiTJgZ0+L. SL500 .jpg Bakugan Dimensions Ziperator in Collection.png|Ziperator in Collection Ziperator.png|Ziperator Vs Fencer Ziperator Attacking.png|Pyrus Ziperator VS Subterra Wilda Haoszipzip.png Darkus Ziperator 2.png|Darkus Ziperator Darkus Ziperator.png|Darkus Ziperator Clear_Ziperator.png Pyrus_Ziperator.png Aquos_Ziperator.png Ventus_Ziperator.png Subterra_Ziperator.png Haos_Ziperator.png Supersonicdive.jpg darkus_ZR.PNG Darkus_Ziperator BD.png Ingram's Pyrus Ziperator.png Aquos_Ziperator_Closed.png Clear_Ziperator_Closed.png Darkus_Ziperator_Closed.png Haos_Ziperator_Closed.png Pyrus_Ziperator_Closed.png Subterra_Ziperator_Closed.png Ventus_Ziperator_Closed.png Aquos_Ziperator_Open.png Clear_Ziperator_Open.png Darkus_Ziperator_Open.png Haos_Ziperator_Open.png Pyrus_Ziperator_Open.png Subterra_Ziperator_Open.png Ventus_Ziperator_Open.png Other File:Ziperatoraquosx.jpg File:ZIPZAM.png Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Special Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:BakuZoom Category:Super Assault Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Castle Knights